


Jubilee Line

by ifyourenot18youre12



Category: Wilbur Soot - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Wilbur Soot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyourenot18youre12/pseuds/ifyourenot18youre12
Summary: TW - suicidal themes, language, depressive themesA prompt I wrote for Wilbur Soots song "Jubilee Line".This is a reader insert, no set pronouns for reader.Cross-posted on Wattpad, this work is mine and all rights belong to me. The song Jubilee Line and Wilbur are not mine.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Jubilee Line

"I'm wasting your time, y/n." Wilbur breathed out against your shoulder harshly, squeezing his arms around you tighter. The two of you had been sitting on the metro floor for almost an hour now. Wilbur had been your best friend since primary school, you were inseparable. At least you both thought. When the virus started up the two of you had been planning on moving in together, his streaming hadn't been at the point he wanted it to be and your job wasn't working out.

'It would be easier this way', you both told yourselves. Neither of you were expecting the lockdown. It had been months since you two had been able to talk in person, even meeting now was an accident. The conversations between you seemed to fade away over time, you couldn't remember the last time you had held a talk with him for more than 15 minutes. 

"I'm wasting my time? Wilbur, I haven't seen you for months and when I do you're practically climbing over the railing." You pull him back softly, matching your eyes to his so you can see the emotions on his face. He's crying, sobbing even. The sight was heartbreaking, seeing your childhood best friend slipping away in more ways than one in front of your eyes. 

He nods slowly, taking a deep breath. His eyes squeeze shut once more, presumably attempting to stop the tears. His hands reached up to his face, cleaning the tears off. He chuckled softly, trying to make light of the situation. "I'm sorry.." He paused, taking another deep breath, "I came down here for some clarity, I guess. Do you remember taking this route when we were kids? How we would race from your house?" His smile broke as he reminisced, clutching the sleeves to his favourite jumper. You pulled him back into your arms, ignoring the looks from the few people boarding the train. 

It was late, most people were going home from a late night. You'd think, being that you're at the Jubilee Line, someone crying next to it wouldn't be such a bizarre sight. 

"Here, can you stand up for a moment?" You reached for his hand slowly as he nods, bringing both of you to your feet before continuing. "How do you feel about a walk? Away from here, away from the memories. We can go anywhere you'd like." You smiled up at him, whisking him up the steps and onto the streets of Brighton. His hand wraps around yours as you lead him down the familiar streets of your childhood. 

He hummed as he looks down a side road, pulling you across to a familiar neighbourhood. You laughed at the sight, walking past your old neighbouring homes. "You think whoever's living there would let us inside?" He spoke softly from by your side, his voice hoarse from the crying. Your head shook sadly, drooping softly. "It's late, Wil. We can always ask tomorrow?" You wanted more than anything than to be back in his childhood bedroom, laughing together as you avoid your studies. 

His shoulders hung lower as he ignored the proposition and kept walking. As you reached the end of the dead-end street he sat down, leaning his back against the cold metal railing. "I hate being older. When I was younger all I could think about was being on my own as an adult. Now, seeing it leave, I realize how dumb I am for thinking that." His head rolled to his side as I sat down next to him, letting him lean on me.

"I can't stand seeing the memories go too, but it's all part of getting older." You lean your head against him as you take a shaky breath, the past few hours sinking in. "I'm proud of how far we've come, how hard we've both worked to get to the point we're at now. Things are hard and they'll always be but you're here, right next to me." You can feel his shoulders shake as he started to cry again, moving to hug you tightly. Your hands rake through his hair as he buries his head in your shoulder, comforting him. He's always been there for me, what kind of best friend would I be if I couldn't do the same?

We sat there for what seemed like forever before the sun began to rise slowly. It felt like he had fallen asleep, his shaking had long stopped and his breaths were deep and slow. Your mind started to replay the memories you had talked about from your teenage years when you moved miles away from him. Contact was rough, having to keep up with each other through social media. One memory, in particular, began to call out to you. You and Wil loved to tease each other when one of you would visit. 

The playful banter soaked through your mind as the words echoed out of your mouth. "Your city gave me asthma, that's why I'm leaving... Oh yeah? Well, your water gave me cancer!" You felt him shift from under you, pulling away as his eyes raised to yours. You were close, your nose bumping against his dangerously. You had been close before, he was just sitting in your lap in a way. 

But this was different. Way different. His breath tickled your skin as he speaks, "And the pavement hurt my feelings." The growing blush on your face did nothing but deepen, all the fake flirting you've done over the years suddenly seeming very, very real. "What are you doing?" You asked against him, neither of you attempting to pull away or bring yourselves closer. His eyes closed as he leans his forehead against yours, his words failing him. 

You reached your hand up to his hair, letting him sit against you for a moment longer before slowly moving out from under him as he turns to look at you. "Come on, the suns up." He nods as he stands by your side, his hand grasping yours as you begin your walk back to his place. Your mind starts to wander, would any of this have happened if you moved in sooner? You shook your head away from those thoughts, angry at yourself for letting this happen. Your attention breaks as Wilbur kisses the side of your head, smiling down at you. As long as you've known him he's always been taller than you. It was nice, to have someone taller stand beside you though. He never teased you about it or bragged. If anything happened, however, he definitely used his height to intimidate. 

That was one of the things you loved the most about him, he was so quick to stand up for you. He knew you didn't need defending or protected but he liked being able to protect you, he was always there. You leaned your head against his shoulder as the two of you walked. The stillness was comfortable, it always was. Walking with him was always one of your favourite things. When you finally got to his flat it was almost disappointing, to see him leaving. You walked him to his door before hugging him, not wanting to let go. "Are you going to be okay on your own?" He grimaced at the question, bringing his hand to brush your hair back.

"Do you really have to go?" Your face lit up with his as you shook your head no, smiling brightly. He led you inside embarrassed at the mess. You pretended not to notice, in awe of the beautiful decor inside. "I'm sorry about all the mess.." He spoke from in front of you sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, nonsense! I love the decor, you'll have to decorate the house when we get it." He nods and sits down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. You sauntered over, sitting and leaning against him. 

"I really missed you, ya know." He spoke from above you, his hand tangling in your hair. You nodded against him, moving to sit in his lap and bury your face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you as he talked slowly, with no clear purpose. It was a distraction that he needed, so you let him go on. Eventually, his voice drowned out as both of you fell asleep, having been out all night. There was no telling how long the two of you had been asleep, all you knew is that Wilbur wasn't underneath you as you woke up. You could hear quiet crying from another room, however. You didn't want to intrude but your worry got the best of you as you snuck into the room you recognised as his. 

"Cause not even the fucking WALLS love you!" He screamed out, probably disturbing his neighbours. As you looked around you realized that the room was completely dark, the windows closed tight along with all the doors. You couldn't stop yourself from walking over and laying your hand flat on his back. You laid your head against your hand as you cried with him, the pain in his voice breaking down in you as well. This was your best friend, sobbing to himself in a completely dark room.

"Shh, I'm right here. I promise. I love you, I'm not going anywhere." He turned and pulled you into him again, sobbing harder than you've ever heard. "Y/n, I'm so fucking sorry. You don't need to be caught up in my problems, I'm-" You cut his words off by pulling back and cupping his face. "Wilbur." His breath hitched as he looks first at you, then down towards your lips. He leans in before looking at you, his face coming up to cup your face instead. "Please, y/n, can I?" His voice broke at the question. You could see the dread setting in as you don't respond. He starts to pull back before you bring him back in, crashing your lips against his. Both of you hold each other close, scared to let go. You'd wanted this for years and when you started to lose contact you were scared you'd lost him. Pulling back and looking into his eyes you realize that you almost lost him today, too. 

"Never again, you can't leave me now." He smiles and pulls you back against his lips as he mumbles into yours. "Never again." 

Days had passed since that day. You sat on your bed, your phone propped up in front of you as he watched his stream. He ended earlier than normal tonight, holding a genuine smile on his face as he calls you. "Hey, Wilby!" He laughed at the nickname, propping his phone up. "Hey, y/n?" His smile never faltered as he watched your reaction to the file he sends just after speaking your name. "What's this, Wil?"

He types back, "Listen to it, it's a song." You nod as he mutes, leaning back in his chair to watch. As the song starts you mimic him and lean back in your chair, folding your hands in your lap. The first line starts and you tear up, the words echoing in your head. As the song finishes you're crying. You cover your face in a desperate attempt to hide. He unmutes as he cries with you. 

"What's the name of the song?" You ask through your tears and shallow breaths. He laughs, wiping his tears away. "I was thinking Jubilee Line."


End file.
